A pokemon story
by Chicken1230
Summary: Yaoi dont like dont read. i suck at summaries and there isnt really anything to summarize but there is violence, past/ present rape, and abuse.
1. start

Hello this is my first story I had ideas about putting this story up for 3 years but i didn't think it was any good.

If you have problems with Yaoi I suggest you leave this story now.

And if you don't like the story then leave i dont appreciate critsism or flames, if your gonna flame me i'll flame you back.

pairings PaulxAsh, BrockxNursejoy, MistyxOC (may change later on in the story.)

I do not own pokemon, only any OC's if there are any.

* * *

**A**sh, Misty, and Brock continued walking towards Mt. Vermont when they heard the two diabolical laughs of Jessie and James.

"To protect the world from devastation, to unite our worlds within our nation, to denounce the powers of truth and love (you guys know the rest), Jessie, James team rocket blasting off at the speed of light, Meoth that's right."

"TEAM ROCKET" yelled Ash.

"Hand over Pikachu if you know what's good for you twerp." Meoth yelled.

"No way Ash said." anger and annoyance obvious in his voice, he was already pissed because Pikachu lost a battle against a Scorpion, (IDK what the pokemon is called) and was really sick.

"Why don't you just get lost already." He mumbled.

"Not a chance twerp not until you hand over dat Pikachu" Meoth yelled.

Getting tired of the three humans Meoth yelled angrily "Well if your not going to hand her over we'll take her."

A huge robot appeared out of nowhere and shocked Brock and Misty unconscious.

Ash was out of ideas, he grabbed Pikachu and ran as fast as he could with out thinking.

He ran fast with his eyes closed, he ran off the side of the cliff and landed On his side on a sharp rock he screamed in pain, fell to the bottom of the cliff and blacked out.

Team rocket stared at him in disbelief, one of their plans actually worked. TCB

* * *

please review and chapter two may be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiii this is chapter 2

The beggining of this story is sorta bland but as it continues it gets better

I do not own pokemon only the OC'S I create

So We continue the story with Misty and Brock

* * *

When Misty and Brock woke up and looked around, Brock noticed Ash and Pikachu weren't there.

Brock suddenly remembered what happened and started running as fast as he could dragging a still groggy Misty behind him.

* * *

_**Back with Ash and Pikachu **_

When Ash regained consciousness,(again), Pikachu was licking his face he stood up and placed her in a cave and told her to stay there until he thought all the danger was gone.

When Ash turned around he received a giant fist to the stomach, he threw up blood and spittle, and fell to his knees.

Pikachu tried to yell to her fallen master but her mouth was covered by a nearby Geo-dude, he pulled her in and said (poke translators on, cause I don't feel like writing all the Geo-dude's and Pikachu s)

"Keep quite or their going to hear you" he whispered.

"But what about Ash I just can't leave him there by himself" she whispered back.

"If you don't he'll be killed, I'll tell you when you can go save him, for now just sit and wait while I go get the other two from getting killed" he exclaimed.

"But..." Pikachu spoke hesitantly

"STAY." Geo-dude yelled

(poke translators off)

* * *

"What's wrong twerp I thought you could beat anything or anyone, I guess your not so tough without your Pokemon" Jessie taunted Ash.

Ash was exhausted from the last three punches to the stomach and just laid on the ground biside a growing puddle of blood.

* * *

_**With Brock and Misty**_

"A-" Misty was caught off guard and silenced with a hand placed firmly on her mouth, both her and Brock were led down a stair case and into a cave.

(poke translator on)

"Are you really trying to get your friend killed ?" Geo dude asked

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Misty yelled.

"Be quite before you get us caught" he whispered in agitation.

"But what about Ash ?" Brock asked with concern.

"He will be fine, I'll send Pikachu out at the right time to save him.

"He doesn't look fine" Misty said with a worried and angry tone.

(poke translator off)

They heard a loud shriek, they all looked out the cave to see Ash bent over bleeding, he was stabbed in the stomach with a knife and had two more coming toward him.

While the others were shocked at how far team rocket had gone, Misty jumped out of the cave...

TBC

* * *

CLIFFHANGER, will Misty take the hit for Ash and blow their cover or will she miss ash completly and he dies

ppppppuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssss sssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvreviewiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwww T_T


	3. Chapter 3

HII i'm back...kinda i am bored so i decided to write this chapter

i don't care about flames anymore, write what u want, i just want some f***ing reviews

I dont own Pokemon only any OC'S i make

* * *

Misty grabbed the back of Ash's shirt and pulled him back enough to dodge the two incoming knives.

Geo dude pulled her back inside of the cave,

Ash turned around to see who saved him but was stabbed in the back with another knife, he fell forward into a steadily growing puddle of blood.

"AS-... what are you doing Ash needs our help!" Misty exclaimed.

"Not yet just wait, its not the right time." Geo dude told her calmly.

"BUT WE CANT SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING!" Brock yelled.

" Brock's right Ash could die at this rate" Pikachu said

The four continued to argue pointlessly while Ash was being beaten.

* * *

** BACK TO THE "_FIGHT_"**

"What's wrong twerp can't take a punch" Jessie laughed.

Ash was slumped over trying to stand up on the wall clutching his stomach and side.

"We have one more 'surprise' for you twerp" James said.

"Shall we show him" James asked

"We shall show him, press the button Meowth" Jessie said.

"Of course Jessie, Pidgeot, Wailmer, Alakazam lets go!"

"W-H-A-T, how the hell can a Wailmer be out of the water." Ash yelled winced at the pain in his chest.

"HAHAHA, simple they are our new fully robotic Pokemon." Meowth said.

"No way... you have to have robots built for you, can't even catch a real Pokemon by yourself" Ash muttered, still struggling to stand up.

Meowth heard his smart ass remark and ordered the "Pokemon" to attack, Ash tried to get away before the 'Pokemon' could attack, key word tried.

"Pidgeot steel wing" Meowth said

The robot slashed Ash across the back with a hard metallic wing which left a deep wound

Ash hit the mountains side, let out a pained yell, and rolled on the ground.

The three (A/N: At this point Pikachu fainted she still has the poison in her system) stopped arguing to watch in horror at Ash.

Geo dude went further in the cave to talk to a shadowy figure in the corner while the other two stared at Ash.

TBC

* * *

I'm done i noticed in the last chapters i spelled Meowth wrong i might do it on accident sometimes

PLEASE REVIEW

THIS THIS

S

T

O

Y R

I MY

AM STORY

SERIOUS PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Hello peeps i decided to keep writing this story because of reviews i received from 2 people

I don't own Pokemon

Flame if u want 2 i just want some fucking reviews

* * *

Brock and Misty tried to run and help Ash but they were pulled back by two vines and tied to a rock from a hidden bay leaf ( who Geo dude was talking to before).

"What is wrong with you are you trying to let him get killed !" Brock yelled.

Ash heard the yelling and tried to crawl to the cave for help, unfortunately Jessie saw him.

"Pidgeot Aerial Ace" she said.

The robot grabbed Ashes collar and took him up high in the sky and went down at full speed.

when they got closer to the ground the "Pidgeot" gave a powerful push of energy and let go.

when Ash hit the ground he broke 3 of his back bones and 7 ribs which caused him to throw up a glob of blood and give out an blood chilling shriek of pain.

Misty struggled to get free but couldn't she sat there listening hopelessly at each shriek of Ash's back bones being broken by the "Alakazam".

when "Alakazam" was done it placed Ash on the ground thinking he was dead since his screams stopped.

Ash tried to play dead, so the pain would stop, which worked when the team turned to walk away Ash dragged himself to the mouth of the cave for help but he blacked out again.

The 5 stared at him in silence.

The "Alakazam" saw where Ash had dragged himself to and pulled him along to the top of Mt. Vermont

Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Geo dude, and Bay Leaf followed them up the mountain at a distance.

* * *

_** Two Hours Later**_

When Ash awoke the first thing he noticed was the pain in his body and that he was dangling over a huge body of water with a giant Wailmer waiting for him at the bottom which made him nauseous and panic a bit.

When the "Alakazam" saw Ash awake he released his grip on him and he fell at full speed towards the Wailmers open mouth.

Ash felt his life flash before his eyes.

He shut his eyes and prepared for the worst

TBC

* * *

Cliffy whats gonna happen to Ash, where the hell are the other five, who is Geo dude REALLY a helping friend or foe seeking revenge , you can find out in the next chapter of _**A POKEMON STORY**_

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. A Announcement to the readers

Hello everybody sorry about not updating for a while I lost my flash drive so it might be a while before I update again and on top of that I started school 3 weeks ago so thatll be a problem too but antyways I want you to know I_** haven't**___given up on this story and the next time I update I might post two chapters instead of one soooooo I hope to find my drive soon wish me luck CHICKEN OUT ! oh and in the next chapters paul finally makes his grand apperence.


	6. Real Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait I would have updated sooner but so much homework I didn't get to sleep till two last night.

this may be one of my longest chapters yet so I hope it makes up for the wait

* * *

Ash opened his eyes half expecting to be in the Wailmers' stomach.

His arm was in the robots mouth and he was hanging of the side he was too exhausted to struggle and the robot bit his arm with its metal teeth and shattered his arm to pieces, Ash let out a blood curdling scream.

** 10 miles away…**

Paul stopped and looked at the sky "Was that Ash?"

He heard another scream and took off running.

**With Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Geo-dude and Bay leaf (woo that's a mouthful)**

Geo-dude led all of the four to a cliff.

"What the hell we were just following Ash, where we at" yelled Misty.

"Will you shut the hell up for once" Geo-dude yelled back

They all stood there in shock.

"Damn try to do a bitch a favor and she yells in your face, I'm doing you a favor" he said.

What do you mean you're doing us a favor?" Brock asked.

I'm helping you get rid of that pest Ash Ketchum" He said energetically.

"Why would you think we would want that" Brock yelled.

"Because Ash Ketchum is a childish, annoying, brat who knows nothing of pain he can go die" Geo-dude said arrogantly.

Pikachu head butted geo-dude off the cliff and he landed with a sickening crunch.

Pikachu staggered a bit she was still weak from poison in her system. She heard Ash scream and ran with her strength towards Ash's scream and left the other two humans far behind.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Abracadabra gripped Ash (with its psychic powers) by the neck and took him high above the clouds and sent him crashing towards the Wailmers open mouth.

The Wailmer grabbed Ashes leg and it broke he whimpered a little. Then the Wailmer bit his leg and shattered it too he let out another scream

The Wailmer then dropped him in the water and tried to drown him.

The abracadabra then lifted him up by the neck and dropped him on the ground carelessly before he was completely drowned.

"Leave him there he'll die soon enough anyway." Jessie ordered.

Pikachu finally made it to Ash and saw him broken and lost it, she made all the robots blow up and she blew team rocket away unconscious and passed out from using her last bit of energy.

Ash regained consciousness just in time to see his companion pass out he dragged himself over to her he gripped her tightly in between his chest and pushed himself with his good leg for about a mile and when he couldn't take the pain any more he blacked out.

**MEANWHILE**

At the Pokémon center Ash's mom called and sent a package for him and a picture of him for her to know what he looked like if he came by, just as Ash's mom logged off and nurse joy put the package away Paul came rushing in with Ash in his arms and Pikachu in Ashes arm.

Nurse joy looked at the three and called Chancy immediately she took Ash to the emergency room and Chancy took Pikachu to the healing room.

Paul reluctantly followed another nurse joy to a waiting room.

"Do you know what happened to him" asked nurse joy.

"I don't I saw a huge blast of lighting and a group of people fly away so I rushed over to where it came from and I followed a trail of blood for about 30 minutes before I finally found him." Paul said.

"That had to be disturbing" she said.

"It was more worrying and nerve wracking" replied Paul but that's not all there was a foot deep hole with blood in it too, the water below was kind of red and when i saw him he looked kind of crushed.

"Oh my you must be really worried about him." She said.

"I am and also his Pikachu she was poisoned by something and barley had any energy I guess she caused that huge lightning blast" he said.

There was an awkward silence until nurse joy gasped and ran to the front desk and brought a picture of Ash with her.

"Is this him in the picture?" she asked him.

"Yeah" he said.

"His mother just called an hour ago she should know" she said.

"Okay I'll go tell her" he said.

He got up grateful for a reason to leave the nurse was a bit nosy, 'has it really been an hour already" He thought.

Paul went to call Ms. Ketchum but he didn't have the heart to tell her what happened, so he went back to sit down relieved that the other nurse joy had left.

He was about to go find a room to stay in but he froze in mid-step he heard screams coming from the emergency room.

Paul ran out of the Pokémon center and into the woods he sat in a cave and cried for his friend he hated when Ash got hurt and couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

**2 hours later.**

When Paul returned to the Pokémon center he saw Misty and Brock sitting in the waiting room, they saw Paul and they talked about what had happened.

Nurse joy came out of the emergency room looking exhausted. "He will be fine as long as he takes it easy." She said.

She suddenly looked down with a worried look on her face "All of his back bones and ribs were broken, his right arm and left leg were completely shattered, and there was a huge scar on his back and one of his lungs had been pierced." She whispered.

They stared at her in disbelief.

"Pikachu will also be okay she had been poisoned by a scorpion and was just tuckered out for over charging from a huge blast of energy."

At that exact moment Pikachu came running out of the healing room and jumped on Paul thanking him for saving Ash from dying.

"It was my pleasure milady" he said causing all the girls to giggle.

Nurse joy told them it was okay to go see him now Paul went on a walk while the other three went to go see Ash.

When Paul came back he went to Ash's room nurse joy was there.

"Paul, I can only trust you with this info. when I was healing Ash there were scars all over his body something happened to him and he obviously doesn't remember help him Paul please." She said. And then she walked away.

Paul stared after her in confusion but then her words sunk in, when he entered the room he saw Ash sweating uncontrollably and coughing up blood.

***Ash's Dream***

"Stop, it hurts" yelled Ash

"Why should I you ruined my life, besides it won't hurt a little"

Ash looked at the man tears running down his face with hope in his eyes.

The man grinned evilly" it'll hurt a lot" without warning he shoved all the ways in.

Ash screamed in pain and called out for help from his best friend Paul.

**Real world**

Paul got scared and was about to get nurse joy when Ash started calling his name he stopped and turned around and fell on the floor squeezing his head he felt like it was going to explode the pain ebbed away slowly leaving him numb and Ash woke up terrified, sweaty, crying, and bloody, he quickly searched the room for Paul.

TBC

* * *

So what do you think

I don't own Pokémon if I did Paul and Ash or Gary and Ash would have been a couple by now.

please review


End file.
